Blood Bound
by Elle Xue
Summary: Savannah and William Savid, orphans, they only know each other and their wanted revenge. Their lives will be turned around and everything that they suspect will soon reveal itself. Nothing will ever be the same again. crossover/OC. sorry forgot A/N in ch1
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"William", a small ten year old girl whispered. She had blonde hair running down her back with an old, tattered nightgown on.

"Yes Susannah." Replied her twin, an equally small ten year old boy with blonde hair and silvery-gray eyes.

"I had a nightmare again." Anna whispered, a small tear running down her gray eyes.

"Come here." Will said quietly, a hardness coming to his eyes. He opened the thin blanket and Anna silently came over to the bed and lay down next to her brother.

"What was it about?" he asked.

"About the time when Michael…" she broke off, trying to hold back the tears that started to come out of the slivery-blue eyes.

"Shh…Shhh… Thats it… let it all out…" Will said soothingly. Rubbing his sister's back as she cried into his thin shirt.

After a while, the tears started to subside and she moved her head from her brother's shoulder and looked at him from her red-rimmed eyes.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Then she moved her head back into his shoulder and each were quiet for a while.

"Will." Anna inquired.

"Yes." He then moved her head from his shoulder to look at her better.

"I hate them." she stated.

"Who?" Her brother stared at her.

"All of these people here." She looked at him in the eye.

"I know." He stated calmly.

"Do you?"

"Yes. They hurt us everyday I remember. They raped you." He saw her flinch and hugged her to reassure her. "beat both of us and called us freaks. None of the authority did anything about it. They just watched."

"Are we freaks?" Anna inquired with a soft voice, muffled by his shirt.

"No. We're just different. Different is nothing to be ashamed about." Will said to her.

"I wish that someone would come. Maybe our mother or father, but it is useless to think about it because their gone. Do you remember them?"She asked.

"Yes. Mother's gentle voice and father's reassuring presence and then a man with a long white beard and half-moon glasses, but that's it." Will answered, smoothing her hair with is hand.

"I remember the same." She then snuggled deeper in her brother's warm embrace.

"Are you tired, Anna ?"

"No, well maybe a little." She answered, snuggling deeper.

"Sleep." He said softly.

"?"

"Yes."

"Thank you. Your always there when I need you there. I don't know what I would do if you weren't. Thank you." She replied, her voice getting softer as she succumbed to sleep.

"Your welcome. I love you my sister. Nothing will hurt you, when I'm here." Will answered as he smoothed her sister's blonde hair once more before falling to sleep beside her.

...

"Good morning. Are William and Susannah Savid here?" A pleasant voice inquired.

"Who are you?" Mrs. Freer asked suspiciously.

"I am Albus Dumbledore. May I see William and Susannah Savid?" The voice asked again.

"What do you want with them?" Mrs. Freer asked.

"Just to talk to them and tell them about the school that they are invited to go to." Albus Dumbledore said calmly.

"Follow me then." Mrs. Freer said disgruntled.

"Will. Did you hear that?"Anna asked in their small room.

"Yes. Though I don't like the sound of that Albus Dumbledore."Her brother answered.

"He sounds . That bastard!"Anna finally burst out with a lot of hate.

"I'm going to kill him."Will raged out a second later.

"No. Were going to. I want to be at your side Will. He hurt both of us. But we will have to plan it carefully. He's very sly and manipulative." Anna said, calming down.

"Of course. You're absolutely right." Charles calmed down.

"We will discuss it later. I can hear him coming with Mrs. Freer." His sister said.

A few seconds later and a knock could be heard. Mrs. Freer then opened it and their parent's murder stood. Mrs. Freer then closed the door and footsteps could be heard.

"Good morning. I am Albus Dumbledore." Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled as he said the words.

"Nice to meet you." Both twins said.

"The reason I am here is to tell you that you are a witch and a wizard."His eyes twinkled further.

"That's impossible. Magic does not exist."Anna replied calmly.

"I'm afraid it does, my dear." He replied.

"Can you prove it."William asked.

"Of course." He then pulled out a thin piece of wood and said something that sounded like _Incendo_. A chair then burst into flames.

"Okay then. So we have magic." Anna said.

"That's right Susannah." He then put the flames out by saying _agumantai_. Susannah's eyes hardened slightly at her name being said so informally.

"So how do we learn how to do that?" Will asked expressionlessly.

"Here. These are letters for both of you regarding your schooling at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. If you want to attend you have to send a note of acceptance and picking up your school supplies before September 1st." Dumbledore pulled out two letters and handed them to the twins.

"Okay. So you are a representative or something." Anna asked.

"I am the Headmaster of the school." He replied.

"So can we just give you a note of acceptance now?" Will asked.

"Of course, my boy." His eyes twinkled brighter and both twins wanted to rip them out.

"How do we get our supplies?" Anna inquired.

"You get them by going to Diagon Alley." Dumbledore answered.

"Can you give us instructions on how to get there?" Anna asked.

"On August 20th a professor from Hogwarts will pick both of you up and will bring you there." Dumbledore calmly answered.

"Okay." Will commented.

"Well. It is time for me to leave. I will see you both on September 1st." Dumbledore headed toward the door.

"Good bye Headmaster." Anna replied.

"Good bye." Will added.

When he was out of the door and when both of them could hear his foot steps they started to discuss the conversation they just had.

"I always suspected we were different." Commented Allegra.

"So have I. Having magic will make it easier for us to get revenge on Dumbledore and these people who have hurt us." Will replied thoughtfully.

"Going to Diagon Alley next week will be fun. We will buy many books and get as much information as we can. Also we can get new clothes and maybe meet people our own age." Anna said, sounding excited.

"The only problem is that we don't have any money." Will commented, frowning.

"We could ask the professor when he or she comes." Anna said.

"Of course." Came the reply.


	2. Chapter 2

"Will. This place looks fantastic." Anna said.

"We belong here Anna." Her brother replied.

They followed the professor who picked them up on August 20th. The professor introduced herself as Professor Minerva McGonagall, Professor of Transfigeration. She gave them each 100 gallons to spend on. They were going to the Leaky Cauldron where she said they had to meet back in two hours.

"Now. You both are free to explore but meet back here in two hours. I have to pick up some things." The professor told them, sternly looking them in the eye before the twins left the place and started to head out to get proper clothes.

"Charles, we should get at least 10 robes." Anna told her brother.

"Of course. But we cannot wear them at the orphanage." Her brother told her.

"We could hide them and wear these clothes when we are there."

"Fine."

They made it at a store called Madame Malkins and saw a aristocratic boy their age with pale blonde hair and rich clothes that screamed WEALTH!

"Hello sweeties. Hogwarts?" asked a plump woman.

"Yes." Will curtly replied.

"We also want 10 other robes." Anna said after her brother.

"Of course. Let's measure you first dear." The woman replied.

The boy with short length blonde hair turned to them and inspected them with a neutral face.

"You are both going to Hogwarts?" He drawled.

"Yes." Will drawled back.

"Who are you?" Anna asked politely.

"Draco Malfoy." The boy put his hand out to shake.

"William Savid." He shook Draco's hand.

"Susannah Savid." She then shook his hand after her twin.

"My father knew a Savid family. Are you both related to Alexander Savid?"Draco asked.

"Yes. He was our father." Charles answered.

"Here you are sweeties. Now you both wanted ten robes. What colors?" Madame Malkin asked.

"I want four navy blue, four silver, two black. All with a satin trim." Will replied.

"I want four sliver, four blue, two black. All with a satin trim." Anna added.

"Draco. Who are your friends?" A voice suddenly coming from behind Draco.

All three turned around to find a person who looked similar to Draco.

"Father this is William and Susannah Savid, twins of the late Alexander and the late Lillian Savid." Draco introduced.

"How do you do, Mr. Malfoy," Anna curtsied.

"Nice to meet you sir," Will said.

"No need to do that. Your father appointed me your godfather when you were just born." Mr. Malfoy replied, looking shocked.

"Why then did you not pick us up from the orphanage we were staying at?" Anna asked.

"I could not find both of you. I searched for four years. No magical child deserves to be in a orphanage with muggles." The Malfoy patriarch said with venom.

"Can we live with you know since your our godfather. We don't want to go back there." Will asked.

"You can. Who took you to Diagon Alley?"

"Professor McGonagall, ."Anna stated.

"Please call me Lucius. When do you have to go back?" Lucius asked.

"In two hours. At two o'clock." Will told his godfather.

"You can then accompany us to Flourish and Blotts and maybe tell us about your lives so far." Their newly discovered godfather invited.

The twins looked at each other and said, "Why not."

The four of them then walked to Flourish and Blotts and along the way, the twins summed up their lives so far. By the end of the tale, Lucius looked outraged, but managed to hid it. Lucius looked stunned and angry.

"That meddling fool. You could have had your parents if that coot did not do that or both of you could have lived with us." Draco raged.

"You will not live there anymore. When you head back to the Leaky Cauldron, we will go with you and I will sign the guardian papers." Lucius said.

When they headed in the book shop, William and Susannah picked out a few extra books like: _Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy_, _A True History of Magic, The Subtle Art of Potions Making, The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection, Wizarding Traditions and Etiquette_, _The Dark Arts – Beginner DeLuxe Pack _and _The Dark Arts in TheoryBook of Dark Spells (Volume I.) _and_ Practical Usage of Dark Arts – Volume I._

"Okay. I will get your potions supplies and trunks while you can go get your pets. We will meet at Gregovitch's wands, since 830. Be prompt." He then started to walk the opposite direction.

"So Susannah, William, what pet do you want to purchase?" Draco asked.

" Call me Anna and probably an owl." Anna replied, thinking.

" Call me Will and I also think an owl." Will said.

"I want to get a black eagle." Draco told his new found godsister and godbrother.

When they came out of the shop, Draco walked out with a majestic black eagle named Montranar, William walked out with a proud black owl with blue eyes named Amacan and Anna walked out with a beautiful ebony owl with silver eyes named Asvera. They then were only a minute late to Gregovitch's.

The stepped into the shop and saw that it was filled with wands. A gray bearded man stood behind the desk that was placed in the back of the shop. He stepped forward.

"My, my it has been a while since Bonded Twins stepped in my shop. Actually only 30 years ago when your parents, William, Susannah bought their wands here.

The twins' eyebrows raised slightly and looked at Lucius questionably. He then shook his head slightly, saying that he will explain it to them later.

"So who's first. How about Young Malfoy." Gregovitch stated.

Draco got a 11 inch yew dragonheart string wand.

Anna got a 13 inch dark maple vampire blood and basilisk venom wand.

William got a 13 inch dark yew vampire blood and basilisk venom wand.

All together the cost was 7 gallons for Draco's wand and 11 gallons each for the twin's wands.

"Let's go to Ollivander's since you were supposed to go there to get a wand. But it is a tradition to get two wands. First you have a backup wand just incase and you can learn how to protect yourselves and duel with two wands. Okay, Bonded Twins. There are only a few families whose family is made up of Bonded Twins. It is an honor to have your family as Bonded Twins, to be friends with them or to have them as associates. The families are the Savids, Frears, Tangleworths and Dragers. There were at least three other families whose whole family had Bonded Twins but they died out or were killed. The three other families that I mentioned are either in Asia, The United States, Bulgaria or Canada. Bonded Twins reach maturity at age 13 and get telepathy (can communicate with each other in their minds.) They are two halves of a soul and are blood bound to each other. They bond together at age 18. From that, they are stronger. If they don't bond at age 18 then they will suffer and never reach their full strength. Also, they die eventually. When they do bond, that year or a year later, the female gives birth to a new set of Bonded Twins. Newly born Bonded Twins should not get separated with their parents or with each other. As they reach maturity, they are able to start learning wandless magic, nonverbal magic, spell creation and dark magic. Those types of magics are only available to Bonded Twins and dark families. Only the extremely powerful light wizards and witches are able to learn them."Lucius finished his speech and the twins and Lucius started to mull over the facts.

"How old were we when Dumbledore killed our parents?" Anna asked Lucius.

"One year old." He stated.

"Then we should not have been separated. We were lucky that our magic did not go haywire." Will stated.

"Can you get us a few books on Bonded Twins, Lucius ?" Asked Anna.

"Of course. There are a few in Malfoy Manor. When I met Alexander and Lillian, they made me look the topic up since I did not know about it and they would not tell me." Lucius smiled at the memory.

From Ollivanders, Draco had a 10 inch birch dragonstring wand, Will had a 11 inch yew phoenix feather wand and Anna had a 11 inch holly and phoenix feather wand.

"Okay it is almost two, lets head to the Leaky Cauldron." Lucius informed them.

When the twins were almost inside, a brown haired boy and a red head boy slammed against Anna forcing her to fall down.

"Anna!" Will exclaimed.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I did not see you there." The brown haired boy apologized profusely.

"Well, well, well. Weasley, Finnegan. Can you still afford supplies Weasley? I thought you would have to sell that 'nice' house of yours." Draco taunted.

"Draco. Be nice." Lucius reminded him.

"Of course father. I was just exchanging pleasantries with Weasley and Finnegan here." Draco smirked.

"Whose your new friends Malfoy? I thought you did not associate with non-upper class people." Weasley taunted.

"Oh William and Susannah are not poor. They are the heirs to the Savid fortune." Draco's smirk got wider.

"Let's go Draco, Anna, Will. We have things to do, unlike some people." Draco's father steered them to where Professor McGonagall was waiting.


End file.
